Waiting and Hoping
by Istillwishiwasaweasley
Summary: This is a post war RHr fic. Everyone else has moved on, so why can't Hermione, what horrors lie in her past that make her unable to let go.
1. Prologue

Waiting and Hoping

Prologue

The war had been hard on all of them especially Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. There had been many losses: Dumbledore, Hagrid, Bill amongst others, but it was now over and they had the rest of their lives to think about.

Harry and Ginny consoled mainly in each other and they were soon able to have dreamless nights without potions. Ron after an initial few weeks of not talking to anyone had finally come out of his shell and began to move forward. Hermione however kept her emotions tightly closed off from the outside world mainly to avoid accepting the truth about what she had seen that night. To all intents and purposes she had moved on and few could see past her tough façade.

After leaving Hogwarts and the war behind them Harry signed up for the Auror program and was obviously accepted. Ginny moved in with Harry and worked as a trainee healer at St Mungo's. Ron had been signed up to play keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione had shocked everyone by accepting a hardly respectable and not intellectually stimulating job as an office worker at the Ministry of Magic, a job usually taken by students who scrapped only a few OWL's and NEWT's.

A year had passed and Harry had caught numerous dark wizards, Ginny had become a qualified healer, she worked in Spell damage, after all she had seen enough of it during the war, Ron had helped the Chudley Cannons come 2nd in the league for the first time in over a century and Hermione, well Hermione was still were she was a year ago unchanged in personality and unchallenged by her work.

Harry and Ginny were soon to be married in what was already deemed to be the wedding of the century. Ron had found romance with none other than the Chudley Cannons physiotherapist and former Yule ball date Padma Patil. She got on well with everyone, everyone that is except Hermione. Padma had never quite forgotten Ron's maltreatment of her at the Yule ball that she blamed on Hermione.

Hermione had remained single and led a very independent life for she hardly ever saw the Weasley's or Harry anymore, she hardly spent any time with anyone really. She lived in a small cottage on the edge of a small village in a little known area of England. The village consisted of 3 cottages and a post-box. Hermione had chosen it for it's isolation and the garden which although was small it was very cosy and had a small pond in which Crookshanks liked to try and catch the fish. All in all she had chosen this house because she felt safe, she was away from her old life.

Hermione was sitting in her garden rewriting some of the old Ministry of Magic files that had got dusty, she could of course have done this by magic but she liked to read the files sometimes they were about new spells that had been approved, or minutes from a very important meeting. At the moment however it was about Floo regulation and even Hermione found it very boring. She had just turned over the page and was about to continue writing when a Tawny owl flew onto the table and stuck its leg out. Hermione recognised this owl at once it was Wilburt, the owl belonging to Mr and Mrs Weasley (Errol had died some years earlier). Hermione started, it had been sometime since she had heard from the Weasleys, when she occasionally saw Harry at the Ministry there was always a rather hurried and awkward conversation about how they were getting on. She removed the letter and the owl peaked her finger affectionately. She read the letter quickly and her face paled:

Dear Hermione,

How are you? We haven't seen you for such a long time! We are having a family get together tomorrow and it would be wonderful to see you. Please come you must have lots of news for us it must have been 6 months since your last visit and I know Harry, Ginny and Ron of course would love to see you. Come round about 4pm, your welcome to stay the night.

See you tomorrow

All our love,

Molly and Arthur

xxx

Hermione closed her eyes, as though hoping that they letter would disappear before she opened them again. It didn't. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag and wrote:

Molly and Arthur,

Thank you very much for inviting me, I will see you on Sunday at 4pm, although I must be home by early evening so I won't be stopping over. Thank you for the offer though.

Yours,

Hermione

Hermione knew the letter was short and probably sounded quite rude but she really didn't want to go to the get together, she wasn't family, she didn't have family anymore, reflecting on this sad thought she gathered up her work and walked into the house.

The house, like the garden, was small, cosy and exceptionally tidy. She walked into the turquoise kitchen and tapped the kettle with her wand. It hissed loudly and began to steam. Hermione busied herself for a few seconds making a cup of tea. She sat at the old oak table and began to make a to-do list:

Saturday evening:

Feed Crookshanks

Finish ministry files

Water garden

Write a reply to Remus

Write a rejection to job offer

Have a bath

Cut some flowers for Molly

She looked at the list. She knew that she would not do number 4. She had been putting it off for days. Remus kept suggesting that she should go round for tea but she knew that he would try and get her to talk about the war. She wasn't ready yet; she doubted she ever would be.


	2. Chapter 1

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up drowning in sweat and tears. It was 4am and this was the third time she had awoken. _Get a grip_ she told herself. Knowing that she would not return to sleep she got up, put her pale blue dressing gown on and walked into the kitchen. During sleep was the only time Hermione allowed herself to cry. She had, of course, cried many times during the war, they all had, but now she was cold to tears, they didn't help.

She sat down with a Camomile tea in her hands and thought she might as well write to Remus, she had put it off for too long, it was bordering on rude. She read the letter she had received from him all the time thinking of how to reply;

Dear Hermione,

I do hope you are well, although in my heart I know you are not. All is well here; Tonks sends her love (the baby's due any day now). We have been talking and we would like you to be the godmother of the baby. I know you will probably think that you are too young to take on such a responsibility but we both know you would be fantastic. However although I had not told Tonks this I feel that you cannot take on this job and look to the future until you have let go of the past. I know too many of our friends that you have put up your stonewall against and tried to block them out. I know that you believe that you have been successful but believe me you haven't, if by pushing people away you think that you are protecting them then I would like to remind you how you felt when Harry tried to do it to you. You need to move on Hermione, you need to accept what has happened to your parents, it was not your fault that they were killed, they loved you. Please talk to me Hermione, don't shut me out.

Your old friend

Remus

The tears were threatening to fall, if only he knew the truth, he would hate her, they all would, she needed distance to protect them from her, from what she was capable of.

She had arrived outside the Burrow. She straightened her robes and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked around at the house. It looked much the same as it did when she first saw it, although slightly more grubby. The weather mocked her, it was a beautiful summers day. She knew she must go in but she was utterly terrified, who was in there? What would they say to her?

Hermione gathered together her thoughts and pulled herself together, or as together as she ever was these days. She knocked quietly on the door; half hoping that no one would answer. But they did. Molly Weasley opened the door. She looked younger than Hermione remembered, the worry lines had gone; the end of the war had given back the years it had claimed.

"Hermione! How wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed and pulled the young witch into one of her bone-crushing hugs. Hermione looked to Molly as if she had aged about 20 years, she was thin, her eyes were baggy, her face pale.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, Thank you for inviting me"

"Molly dear, and its an absolute pleasure to see you. Come in, come in. How are you?"

Hermione stepped over the threshold knowing that there was no turning back.

"I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

"Marvellous, dear. You look thin, not to worry, foods nearly ready."

Hermione followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen, which was full of people that Hermione hadn't seen for a very long time; Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his wife Anna, their daughter whose name Hermione couldn't remember, Harry, Ginny, Padma, Remus and Tonks. As soon as Hermione made eye contact with Remus her guilt at not replying to his letter tripled.

They all gave Hermione cheery yet slightly nervous greetings and Charlie's daughter said audibly "Daddy who's that?"

Harry leapt to his feet and gave Hermione a hug, as she didn't return it he let go pretty quickly.

"Hermione it's so good to see you, you look so…grown up" Hermione struggled to prevent herself from smiling, she knew that phrase, it was the polite version of "you look old". It was true the sleepless nights had definitely taken their toll on Hermione's features.

Hermione was about to reply when someone entered the kitchen, she looked round and saw him. It was Ron.

Please read and Review! Special thanks to miss.mermaid-ofthelake for checking this for me!


	3. Chapter 2

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 2

Time seemed to have lost all meaning to Hermione as she fell deeper into his blue eyes. His expression was one of surprise, anger and a hint of concern, was love there anymore. Ron blinked and broke the contact

"Hermione…what a surprise…its great to see you after so long" he smiled at her but she noticed that it didn't extend to his eyes which remained in their former state.

"Ronald" she replied nodding her head and shaking his hand.

The atmosphere in the room had changed; it became tense, close even.

Padma Patil stood and weaved her way in between the chairs to Ron and then threw herself upon him in a gesture that Hermione knew was entirely for her benefit. Ron staggered slightly and then kissed her back.

Hermione turned away from this uncomfortable scene and saw Ginny, her former best friend in the world, looking like she would like nothing more than to hex Hermione into oblivion.

Hermione recoiled slightly.

"Ginny…you look great how..."

"Why didn't you reply? I must have sent you 20 owls and not one reply!"

"Everyone outside, it's a lovely day" said Mr Weasley hurriedly and everyone bolted not wanting to be in the room when a Weasley, let alone a female Weasley, lost her temper. Ron and Harry remained behind.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I've just been really..."

"Don't you dare say busy!" You're a filer, Lydia could do it!" Ginny screamed, Hermione assumed that Lydia was the name of Charlie's daughter.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am I just wasn't ready, I just want to be left alone!" whispered Hermione, Ginny faltered from her angry tirade, She hated seeing Hermione like this, like she had no fight left in her and Ginny couldn't for the life of her see why.

"Hermione, please, we need to sort you out, we want the old Hermione back" this time it was Harry who spoke and it wasn't with an angry voice but a soft pleading one.

Hermione looked into his emerald eyes and knew she couldn't even tell him, she couldn't tell anyone, well except the one person who she knew wouldn't listen.

"I'm sorry I'm just not ready yet"

Harry and Ginny looked at her with pity in their eyes, Ron had left the kitchen.

"Please don't look at me like that, just leave it ok?" she left the kitchen.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair to say the least for Hermione. Harry and Ginny kept shooting looks at her as though afraid she might start crying, Ron and Padma ignored her completely.

"Ready for that promotion yet Hermione?" asked Mr Weasley joyfully

"No thanks Mr Weasley, I like it where I am"

"You could always have a job in my department Hermione?" said Remus politely. Remus ran the Werewolf advice services and the Ministry, "You always have been the brightest witch of..."

"No honestly I'm fine where I am" Hermione cut in, she hated being told she was the brightest witch of her age, if she had been a bit brighter it wouldn't have happened, if she had been a bit brighter she wouldn't wake up every night screaming.

"You can't possibly enjoy your work Hermione, you must be the longest serving filer in the history of the ministry, most people give up after a day or two" Mr Weasley remarked

"I like it, its quiet" she replied simply

Ron looked up, apparently breaking his plan of ignoring her

"And since when did the great Hermione Granger like things quiet!" he exclaimed loudly and the table silenced instantly.

"Things have changed Rona…"

"The only thing that's changed is you!"

"I haven't changed"

"No everyone else has changed your stuck in the war, you acting like we're all going to die tomorrow!"

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs Weasley it was lovely" Hermione stood up

"No Hermione, you don't need to lea…"

"Yes she does mom, that's what she does when it gets hard, she runs. Hermione you're a coward!"

He had struck a nerve. Her face looked like thunder, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" she screamed, the table flinched, and with that she ran the length of the garden and disapperated.

Hope you like it please r/r!


	4. Chapter 3

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 3

Hermione arrived at the back of her cottage and she ran inside. She collapsed on the sofa and allowed the tears to fall, she knew crying was showing weakness but that was what she was, weak. Ron's face swam in front of her closed eyes, his look of anger and disappointment. How could she ever get on with her life! She had had plans. Before the final battle she had wanted to become a Healer, marry Ron, have a family and do all the things she had wished for since she was a child. She cried for a good half an hour before she managed to gain control of the tears and force them to subside. She stood up facing the wall and looked into the mirror above the sofa, that was when she saw it she whirled around pulling her wand out of her pocket, her foot became tangled in the rug and she toppled over hitting the side of her face on the upturned table. She hissed with the pain and her eyes began to stream again but she did not halt the flow, she gazed up at the wall horror etched on her prematurely lined face.

There on the wall was the Dark mark.

Hermione pulled her eyes away from the illustration to examine the scene around her. Her small, safe, cosy house was totally unrecognisable. Her furniture was either slashed, upturned or reduced to mere dust, the sofa she was now leaning back against seemed to have escaped the worst of the damage but still had large slashes across it. Her books were scattered across the floor and most were torn to shreds. She turned her head towards the kitchen and saw Crookshanks, her beloved cat, the only thing she had ever told lying on the floor unmistakably dead. She gasped, she pulled herself gingerly to her feet and limping slightly she walked over to him and gently picked him up and hugged him tightly. She carried him back into the garden stopping only to pick up her fallen wand. She apparated to the first house that came to her tangled mind: The Burrow.

The sound from the garden had gone, she assumed that people had left. She limped towards the front door still cradling her lifeless cat while she her face throbbed. She knocked on the door.

Arthur heard the knock and got up from the table which himself, Molly and Ron were sat drinking tea, Molly had been consoling her son on his latest argument with Padma and insisting that he move back into the Burrow while it all blew over, to Arthur's surprise Ron didn't object. He seemed so shaken after his argument with Padma that Arthur felt he was looking forward to getting fussed over by his mother. The argument had started just after Hermione had left, Padma had stated in no uncertain terms that if he was so worried about Hermione then he should go and sort her out and that she was sick of seeing Ron so listless and that that wasn't who she fell in love with. Arthur was sure Padma had not meant to say that, especially not in front of the entire Weasley family, but that it had just slipped out. They had all stared at Ron waiting to see if he would say he loved her back (not of them believe that he did). Ron simply sat there like a fish out of water, Padma got the idea and taking a leaf out of Hermione's book had ran the length of the garden and disapparated. The rest of the family had left pretty quickly after that, knowing that Ron needed some space.

So when Arthur heard the knock he assumed that Padma had returned to make peace with his youngest son, what he did not expect when he opened the door was to see Hermione looking like she had been whacked very hard on the side of her head with a very heavy object, carrying Crookshanks, who didn't appear to be alive. But that was exactly what he did see.

"Hermione…What's happened?"

"I've been burgled…. there's stuff everywhere…the Dark Mark is on…the wall…they killed Crookshanks…I" she was hysterical.

"Hermione calm down, let's get you inside" he said whilst pulling her inside and glancing at the deserted lane.

He steered her into the kitchen where Molly and Ron were sitting. Ron crossed the room in a quick fluid motion and put his arm around Hermione in a gesture of support. She didn't push him away.

"Hermione! What's happened?" he gasped

Hermione didn't answer she was hysterical and kept muttering

"Burgled… Dark Mark… Crookshanks…"

"Hermione look at me!" said Molly firmly; Hermione ignored her "Look at me! Take deep breaths" Hermione complied and the muttering gave way to sobs

"Come on in, lets sit you down and get you a drink" she said gently

"Give Crookshanks to me Hermione, there's nothing you can do for him now" whispered Arthur kindly. Hermione passed him the lifeless cat and allowed herself to be steered to the kitchen table.

"Ron, I'll floo Harry, you make Hermione some tea (with a shot of Odgens) while your mother sees to her face"

Ron nodded and then muttered to his father "Hurry dad, I've never seen her like this" His father left the room and Ron began making the tea.

That's all for now, I've planned out the next chapter and you won't have to wait long (I know you don't like cliff-hangers) Thanks to my fantastic reviewers! Please keep reviewing I really appreciate your comments.

Bye

Laura

xxx


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron handed Hermione the tea and took a seat next to her. Molly was sitting on the other side trying to heal her face,

"What hit you Hermione?" asked Ron quietly

"I…I tripped and hit the table" she replied

"You mean you fell onto the table? Hermione you should probably go to St Mun…"

"No!" interrupted both Ron and Hermione, they had spent enough time in the wizarding hospital

"I know you don't want to dear, but honestly you could have damaged your neck"

"Please Mrs Weasley, I can't go back there," she pleaded,

"Ok, I'll heal the bruise, but if you get any neck pain you will have to go in"

Hermione nodded and allowed Molly to apply a thick green paste to her face. The three sat there in silence interrupted only by Hermione's continued sobs and the slurping of tea until Harry, Ginny and Arthur entered the kitchen.

"Hermione, Arthur told us what happened are you ok?" Harry asked quickly

"Yes Harry…I'm fine, sorry to bother you" she mumbled not meeting his eyes

"Nonsense Hermione we're your family" said Ginny passionately

Hermione did not respond but could not help feeling very alone, despite the hoard of people surrounding her. She didn't have family. Her thoughts were disturbed by Harry's calming voice

"Hermione, I need to get a team out to you house to check for wand traces and things like that ok?"

"Yes, thanks Harry"

"No problem, I'll go with them, you should probably stop here tonight" he looked round at Arthur who nodded his head

"No, I don't want…"

"Your staying here and that's final!" Hermione had expected that command to come from Molly and was surprised to hear it come from Arthur, she looked up at him and he nodded.

"I'll go and set up Ginny's old room for you," said Ron and he walked out of the room

"I'll come back tomorrow Hermione, let you know what's going on" Harry patted her on the back and also exited the room.

"Hermione, you look like you haven't slept for months, why don't you take a nap before supper" Molly suggested

"No, I'm fine, I think I'll visit my parents graves…I haven't been to see them for a while"

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Ginny quietly, her voice full of concern

"No thanks Ginny, I think I'd rather be alone" she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Molly stood up and began to clear the mugs away, while Arthur sat down at the table. Ginny's eyes were still fixed on the door,

"Harry's always been determined to find out who killed her parents, now I can see why, they killed part of her" she said

"I never realised that Hermione was so close to her parents" added Molly quietly

"I reckon she blames herself," Arthur stated, they others nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Hermione was standing in a dark room._

_She could her people around her whispering words she could not hear, all in harsh tones._

_Her mother stood before her,_

"_Why Hermione, why did you kill us?"_

"_Mum, I'm sorry, please…"_

"_You're a murderer Hermione, you killed us!" this time it was her father who spoke, his eyes full of hate._

_Then she heard it, the rattling breath, her body had frozen, and she heard their screams, their pleas for help_

"_HERMIONE, HERMIONE HELP US!"_

_Her mother appeared beside her whispering in her ear,_

"_You did this Hermione, its all you fault, we hate you, you killed us"_

_Hermione watched as both her mother and father were kissed, yet still she could not move, her eyes were frozen wide open, as she watched, again and again,_

"Hermione wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Ron shouted at the thrashing witch while his parents looked on in horror

"I'm sorry…please…mum…no…"

"Hermione!"

Her eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright her wand out stretched "EXP…"

"EXPELLIARMUS" shouted Molly quickly disarming the petrified girl,

"Hermione, it's ok…your safe" whispered Ron pulling her into a hug, she allowed it, just as she allowed her body to relax into him as the sobs broke through her exhausted body.

A/N Hi, I hope you like this chapter because the last one didn't have as many reviews! Please read and review! Thank you to Gag Hafrunt for pointing out that in the first chapter I told you that Bill was dead and then her appears at the Weasley's, sorry about that but I have decided to keep him in, I just love the Weasley's too much! Thank you to my reviewers, love you all!

Bye

Laura

xxx


	6. Chapter 5

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 5

Breakfast the following morning was an uncomfortable affair. Mr and Mrs Weasley kept shooting her furtive looks as though they expected her to start crying again and Ron was not up yet to save her from the awkwardness.

"So what are your plans today Hermione?" asked Arthur kindly

"Well I'm working till 6, then I better go and sort out my house" she replied

"Surely you can take the day off, you need to sort things out…and catch up on your sleep" Molly added tentatively.

Hermione was saved having to reply by the arrival of Ron, looking sleepy, dishevelled and lets face it, thought Hermione, gorgeous. Hermione quashed that thought quickly, she did not deserve happiness.

"Morning" said Ron, They all replied and as Ron was reaching over to get a piece of toast he said quietly so that only Hermione could hear him "We need to talk".

Hermione looked at him, his eyes were filled with concern, she understood why, she had cried on his shoulders for over an hour, she felt the embarrassment wash over her.

Instead of replying to his cunningly disguised demand she looked at the clock, it was 8.15am.

"I really ought to be going, thank you so much for allowing me to stay"

"Hermione, you really should stay tonight, just in case" said Molly quickly

"No thank you Mrs Weasley"

"Hermione, I'll meet you for lunch, 1pm in the Leaky Cauldron" said Ron quickly, Hermione looked at him, she usually had lunch alone in her office,

"No, I really…" she began but Ron interrupted her

"Please Hermione?" she nodded slowly and flooed to the ministry.

* * *

The morning passed in a painfully slow fashion as Hermione completed all her objectives. Wild excuses ran through her head that she could tell Ron, but as lunchtime approached she had little choice but to floo to the Leaky Cauldron to meet him.

As she sat down on the table alone, she couldn't help thinking that by meeting Ron she was setting herself up for a fall, she had decided after the war to be alone and she wasn't planning on changing that decision. She was about to leave when she heard her name;

"Hermione!" It was Remus, Hermione gulped; she had yet to reply to his letter.

"Hermione, I thought it was you, how are you?" he asked, taking a seat,

"I'm fine thank you Remus, and yourself?" she replied politely

"Great thanks, it's so nice to see you out of the office for a change, you work to hard Hermione! I heard about your house, has Harry been in touch?"

"No, not yet, I was planning to call into his office after lunch" she replied, again politely,

Remus scowled

"Hermione why don't you come round for dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry Remus but I really can't, I've got to sort out my house and bury Croo…" she stopped dead. She missed her beloved cat more than she ever thought she would.

"Harry told us about Crookshanks, I'm sorry I know how fond you were of him"

"It's stupid really, I know he was just a cat but he was always there for me you know, when things got too much I used to tell him and it made me feel better. I'll miss him" Hermione shook herself, shaking away the morbid thoughts

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Remus asked carefully, Hermione was surprised by the boldness of the question; no one had ever asked her before, preferring to dance around the issue. She opened her mouth to reply but was saved the bother of lying to him by the arrival of Ron.

"Hi guys, Sorry I'm late Hermione, Smith fell off his broom and we had to take him to St. Mungo's" he bent down and gave Hermione a polite kiss on the cheek, which broke her out of the pensive state that she had been in since she had seen him arrive. His hair was slightly tousled, and he had a bit of dirt on his face, which reminded Hermione of the first time she had met him, how he had changed, how they all had.

Again she quashed these thoughts quickly and gave Ron a slight smile, which he returned.

A/N Sorry for the delay but Britain is currently experiencing a heat wave, so I've been outside enjoying the sunshine while its here! I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to examine the relationship between Hermione and Remus and also introduce Hermione's feelings for Ron. Please r/r

Bye

Laura

xxx


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Ron collected some drinks Remus continued to wait for his answer, Hermione averted his eyes.

"Look" she said after what felt like an age "I want to forget about what happened, I've moved on, I don't want to talk about it"

"Hermione, if you really have moved on then you wouldn't wake up in the night screaming, you would be able to talk about it, you would have a better job and you wouldn't have cuts on your arms"

Hermione started, _how did he know?_

She looked into his eyes and felt tears welling up in her own.

"Here are the drinks" said Ron happily oblivious to the tension on the table.

Remus took his drink and had a swift sip "Thanks Ron"

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Ron quietly, as Hermione felt tears slide down her cheeks,

"Yes" she said breathlessly "Yes I'm fine, I better get back to work"

"But Hermione you haven't even started your drink" said Remus

"Hermione please stay we haven't talked in ages" said Ron

"Look, I can't talk now, come round later" she said quickly

"Ok I'll be round about 7" Ron replied

"I'll walk you back to work Hermione" said Remus

"I can manage thanks"

"No I insist" and he finished his drink and stood up "I need to call and see Harry anyway, we can go together"

They walked out of the pub together, leaving Ron slightly disheartened.

* * *

"Hermione you need to talk about this" Remus said as soon as they reached the atrium of the Ministry,

"No Remus, I don't, I need you to leave me alone"

"Hermione, Harry will catch the scum who killed you parents and they will got to Azkaban and rot there, but there's nothing you can do for them now, they won't blame you!" he said his voice raised slightly.

Before Hermione knew what she was doing she had turned on him, her eyes wild,

"Well they should blame me Remus I killed them!" she screamed, people turned

"Hermione you didn't kill them, it wasn't your fault!" he replied equally as loud

"Oh I killed them alright, Avada Kedavra, just like that, I said the words and they died, so yes Remus IT WAS MY FAULT!" as soon as she said it she realised what she had just admitted, Remus was staring at her his eyes wide.

She turned ready to run before the ministry caught up with her but she ran smack bang into Dolores Umbridge. After the war Umbridge had been given the post of Head of Magical law Enforcement and Hermione knew should would make the situation a whole lot worse.

"Well, Miss Granger this is a surprise" she said in that sickly sweet voice

_A/N I know its short, but its a minichapter like cement between two bricks. Hope you like the cliffie! I will update asap. Thanks to my reviewers please keep reviewing!_

_Bye_

_Laura_

_xxx_


	8. Chapter 7

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 7

Hermione was led into a small room. She couldn't believe that she had finally admitted it, she wasn't scared of what would happen to her, she deserved Azkaban however she was scared of what people would think of her, what Ron would think of her. She sat on a chair and heard the door slam. She was alone now. She could hear Remus shouting at someone,

"Please just let me speak to her"

"No I'm sorry sir, Madam Umbridge said no one is to enter the room without her permission"

"But this isn't right, she can't of killed them, she loved them…" the voices faded, they were obviously walking away.

Hermione sat on the chair, thinking about what would happen to her, there was bound to be an interrogation, then probably a trial, what would she tell them?

She sat in silence before she heard a key turning in a lock, she looked up. Two people entered the room, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Umbridge. Umbridge looked like she had swallowed a particularly juicy fly, Kingsley looked confused.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are here today to be interrogated over the deaths of Helen Michelle Granger and Thomas Luke Granger do you understand?" said Umbridge officially.

"Yes" replied Hermione

"So did you kill them?" she asked, her tone indifferent

"Yes" repeated Hermione, her eyes full of guilt and tears

"Right, well that's that, Hermione Jane Granger I sentence you to Azkaban for the remainder of your life"

Tears coursed down her cheeks, she knew it would come to this, she looked up at Kingsley who still looked confused, and he gave Hermione a searching look as though trying to see if she was under a curse.

"Hermione why did you do it?" he asked

"That is not relevant Kingsley, she has just admitted to the last unsolved murders from the second war, it doesn't matter why she did it!" interrupted Umbridge

"Madam Umbridge, with all due respect she could have been cursed and then awoken to see them dead!"

"Miss Granger, were you under any curse?" Umbridge asked

"No, I killed them of my own free will" she answered truthfully, even Umbridge looked shocked.

"Well it appears that Mr Potter was wrong about you, I shall advise him to pick his friends more wisely next time" and with that she turned to the door, "The dementors will be here by morning".

She left, followed somewhat reluctantly by Kingsley.

* * *

"Harry!" called Remus as he sped along the second floor; Harry stuck his head out of a door just behind the panting werewolf.

"Remus, what's happened?" he asked quickly

"It's Hermione, she's been arrested! She admitted to murdering her parents!"

"What!" said Harry in disbelief

"Umbridge is interrogating her now"

"I'll see what I can find out" replied Harry and he ran to the holding cells, he arrived just as Umbridge and Kingsley were exiting the room.

"Ah Mr Potter, I have just lessened your workload, she will be in Azkaban by morning", ignoring Umbridge Harry turned to Kingsley,

"She must have been cursed, she would never of killed them willingly!"

"Sorry Harry, she admitted it," replied Kingsley sadly

"Why the long faces you two? We have just solved the last murder case of the war, this is a day to celebrate, we have a dangerous murderer of out streets, I will contact the Prophet immediately"

"She's not a murderer!" Harry shouted

"Control your temper Mr Potter, remember who you are talking to!" replied Umbridge, her voice dangerously sweet.

"I need to talk to her!"

"Absolutely not, we must set an example and follow our rules, she may have one visitor in two months time, assuming of course she is still coherent, Good day Gentleman" and she left the two Aurors in silence.

Inside the cell Hermione was also in silence, tears flowing freely down her face.

_A/N Thank you so much for my reviewers you put me in such a good mood that I posted this chapter sooner than I had planned! Please keep going! I hope you like this chapter. I have to agree with JKR, Umbridge is too much fun to leave her in the dark!_

_Bye_

_Laura_

_xxx_


	9. Chapter 8

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 8

**Granger guilty of murdering her parents **

**Hermione Granger of Little Barnly, Worcestershire has been sentenced to life in Azkaban after admitting to murdering her muggle parents, Helen and Tom Granger. Dolores Umbridge, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, told the Daily Prophet that Miss Granger admitted to killing her parents of her own free will. Hermione Granger was one of Harry Potter's closest friends and was instrumental in defeating He-who-must-not-be-named. Mr Potter has as yet made no comment but sources tell us that he is extremely distressed by today's developments. Madam Umbridge told us that this 'is a day to be celebrated'…**

Ron stopped reading and threw the paper aside, he felt sick, something wasn't right. He was confused and hurt. He refused to believe that Hermione killed them; she was distraught after their deaths. He was sitting on the sofa at the Burrow, his mother by his side reading the discarded paper.

"I refuse to believe it" she exclaimed loudly

"I…I just don't understand, why did she admit to it when she didn't do it" he replied shakily

"Harry will sort this out Ron" she said standing up "It will all be sorted"

Ron hoped she was right, he knew now what his head had spent years shutting out he loved her,

"Mom" she croaked

"Yes dear" she said looking at him her eyes full of pity

"I love her"

"I know" she replied sadly

* * *

Hermione was cold, so very cold. She didn't know where she was, was she standing, she could hear faint voices around her, what were they saying, 

"Well, it's the Mudblood Granger, never thought I'd see her in here" said a drawling voice she vaguely recognised but could not place

"I heard she murdered her parents, probably couldn't stand the sight of them, filthy muggles" another voice replied.

The voice faded, she felt herself being shoved onto the floor.

She opened her eyes, it was all dark, she was in a small cell, everything was damp and cold, even the air she breathed. She could feel the dementors outside her door, she was trying with all her might to block the memories, but she was too tired and weak to keep them at bay.

_So_, she thought sadly_, this is Azkaban._

The memories where coming back stronger now, she felt her shield block, she felt herself succumb to the grief

A/N I know another short chapter but again this chapter is like cement. The next chapter is a biggy, you will find out exactly why Hermione killed her parents, can any of you guess yet?

Please r/r

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	10. Chapter 9

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 9

Ron was scared. He was taking a small boat to Azkaban; he had been allowed to visit her, although many other people including Harry and Remus were also desperate to see her. Ron knew he had to see her for himself he wanted to find out how she was for himself.

The boat to Azkaban was small and dingy, it had a neglected feel to it, Ron doubted that it was used often; Azkaban had too bad a reputation for families to visit.

"Ron Weasley, follow me please," grunted a tired looking Auror "Your wasting your time you know, the people in A-wing have dementors outside their door night and day, their rarely coherent" Ron ignored him, his insides petrified.

The Auror led him into a small room with a desk, two chairs and candles that scarcely brightened the room. He sat down.

He heard voices outside the room

"Right Miss Granger, you have 30 minutes" Hermione was pushed forcefully into the room, Ron rushed to help her to her feet,

"There was no need for that," he shouted at the guard, who simply shrugged his shoulders and slammed the door, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked desperately, helping her into her chair

"I deserve this, I deserve this...,"she repeated the words again and again so that Ron had to shout to make himself heard,

"Hermione listen to me, you don't deserve this"

"I do, I do I killed them" she whispered in a hurried voice, Ron got the impression that she didn't comprehend that it was him.

"Why Hermione?"

"I couldn't leave them like that, I couldn't let them carry on living like that"

"Like what Hermione?"

"They were just lying on the floor shaking, crying...I couldn't leave them"

"Hermione why were they like that, what happened?"

"They were kissed...I couldn't leave them like that it wasn't fair"

"They were kissed, but then, why didn't you say?"

"I still killed them, I still deserve this"

"Hermione, you saved them from a fate worse than death, you don't deserve this, I'm going to get you out of here"

Hermione looked up at him for the first time. The look in her eyes was the scariest thing Ron had ever seen, worse than spiders, than Voldemort, her eyes looked so haunted that he couldn't see the old Hermione. It was at that point that he promised himself one thing he would make her smile again.

"I know you," she said slowly as if struggling to place someone that she had known a lifetime ago.

"It's me Hermione, its Ron, your Ron"

"My Ron" she said and for a fleeting moment her thought he saw a hint of recognition in her eyes, but before he had chance to look deeper the door burst open and the Auror came in

"Time's up, Come on Granger" he dragged Hermione out of the room, her eyes locked on Ron's.

Ron was back on the boat, although he felt dreadful in himself he knew that there was hope now, he knew he could get her out. He would make her smile again.

* * *

Harry was waiting for him at the shore, he helped Ron off the boat and gave him a block of chocolate, which Ron took a bite out of quickly. He felt warmth spread through him before looking up at Harry,

"How was she Ron?" Harry asked quietly

"We need to get her out of there Harry, she's a mess, she didn't even recognise me!"

"I've tried Ron, but she adm..."

"They'd been kissed Harry" Ron interrupted "That's why she killed them, she couldn't leave them"

Harry blanched

"We'll get her out of there Ron" he said forcefully, his voice full of determination.

* * *

A few hours later they were running through the corridors of the Ministry. Harry skidded to a halt outside Umbridge's office, Ron hot on his heels.

He knocked loudly.

"Come in" Umbridge answered. Harry entered with Ron right behind.

"Madam Umbridge we have some important information for you, it's regarding Hermione Granger"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Mr Potter, that case is closed! I know it must be hard admitting that you were wrong but please leave it alone. She is a murderer"

"Yes, I agree Madam, but if you will just hear me out for two minutes you will see why?"

She sighed and nodded for him to continue

"Thank you, Ron has just returned from visiting her and she told him why she did it..."

"So you admit that she did kill them?" she interrupted with a sickening smile looking at Ron

"Yes, but for good reason" replied Ron

"There is never a good reason for killing people Mr Weasley"

"I, and the law beg to differ Madam Umbridge, her parents were kissed by dementors, she loved them too much to see them suffer, and so she killed them"

Umbridge looked shocked for a second before pulling herself together

"There is no proof to back up her claim Mr Weasley, she may have thought up the plan to get out of Azkaban"

"She loved them," Harry said calmly, although his hands shook slightly

"Love, Mr Potter, is not important in this case"

"Love is always important Madam Umbridge"

"I will bring her case to trial, see what the Wizengamot make of her story"

"She needs to get out of there now!"

"Well she can't, her case will be reviewed in a months time, that is my final word, Goodbye gentlemen" she said with a bite of impatience, she stood up, walked around her desk, and opened the door leaving them no choice but to exit it.

A/N Hope you like this chapter, i felt so bad for giving you such a short chapter last time that i decided to give you a longer one. Hope you like it please r/r. Love you loads

Laura

xxx


	11. Chapter 10

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 10

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks and a few other members of the old Order sat nervously on the spectators area of the court room, it was just over a month after Harry and Ron had raced into Umbridge's office and the trial date had finally approached. Umbridge was sitting next to Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic and Kingsely Shacklebolt. She shuffled her papers in a business like manner and called across the courtroom,

"Bring in the prisoner"

The doors opened and the temperature of the room dropped dramatically as two dementors entered carrying a diminished Hermione. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand in comfort. They placed Hermione in the centre of the room and left, the door closing automatically behind them.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you have been brought from Azkaban to be interrogated regarding the death of your parents, do you understand?"

Hermione looked up at Umbridge, she face shining in a cold sweat, her eyes more haunted than the last time Ron had seen them, although there was more colour in her cheeks

"Yes" she whispered

"It has been brought to our attention that you claim that your parents received the dementors kiss prior to their murder, can you describe their state before you killed them?" this time it was Kingsley that spoke, his voice was softer than Umbridge's,

"They were just lying on the floor crying, shaking, screaming, they kept shouting, their eyes they...they had this look, like they were in pain, I couldn't let them live like that...it was my fault that they were involved in the war...I had to kill them...I loved them" she was still shaking and had tears running down her bony face,

Ron felt his heart breaking as he looked down at her, she was staring at the floor shivering despite the warmness of the room, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"Why didn't you leave them for the appropriate authorities to deal with?" asked Umbridge with the air of one asking whether someone wanted sugar in their tea,

"The Death Eaters were coming, they knew that my parents were muggles and wouldn't hesitate to use the Cruciatus curse on them, they had already suffered enough, a fate worse than death, I couldn't let them suffer anymore, they weren't involved in this war, it wasn't their fight"

"Why didn't you tell us before you were sent to Azkaban?"

"You didn't give me chance, and even if you did I wouldn't have taken it, I still killed them, you can sugar-coat it if you want but I still uttered the curse, I'm still a murderer"

"Ok, lets have a vote shall we, I have more urgent matters to deal with today" said Scrimgeour with an air of impatience

"Very well, all those in favour of a continued conviction?" Umbridge raised her hand along with a very old looking wizard on the back row, who Ron knew had been asleep during most of the trial, when he saw that he was in the minority his hand dropped down.

"All those in favour of immediate release?" called Kingsley; everyone with the exception of Umbridge raised their hands, including Minerva McGonagall who had succeeded Dumbledore as a member of the Wizengamot,

"Fine, cleared of all charges" shouted Umbridge loosing her sickeningly sweet manner and she quickly exited the courtroom.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and ran down to greet Hermione,

"Hermione?" he asked upon approach

"I should be in Azkaban, I killed my par..."

"No Hermione, you saved them" he interrupted, Hermione looked up at his face and fainted into his arms

"Lets get her back to the house" said Molly quickly "She'll need looking after for quite a while before the returns to her full strength"

Ron nodded and followed his companions to the Atrium, and eventually to the Burrow, cradling Hermione.

* * *

He laid her carefully on the sofa in the living room; his mother had told him that she needed food before going to bed. He went into the kitchen where Harry, Ginny and Arthur were sitting at the table and Molly was preparing some food.

"I can't believe Umbridge wanted to send her back there," exclaimed Harry

"Well at least everyone else has a heart, they way she described how they were, its what anyone would have done" replied Ginny

"Umbridge doesn't believe in love, or emotion," Ron added and Harry nodded.

Molly handed her son some bread, orange juice and a vial of potion, probably for dreamless sleep,

"Make sure she has it all" she said pushing him through the door.

He knelt down next to her and gently shook her awake,

"Hermione, you need to wake up, I've got some food for you"

She stirred and opened her eyes Ron helped her sit up,

"Thank you" she said quietly taking a sip of the orange juice "I'm cold" she added with a slight shiver. Ron pulled a blanket from the cupboard which also housed his mothers knitting equipment and wrapped it around her, whilst also taking a seat next to her and putting his arm around her, at first she tensed before relaxing into him, she drank her orange juice and began on her bread.

"Mom says you've got to eat it all, you know what she's like"

"It's hard to remember, it's like I knew this place and these people in another life" she said finishing her bread, she drank her potion, before Ron asked her,

"You remember me don't you?" he asked uncertainly

"Yes" she said, her eyelids drooping, "Your Ron, my Ron" and she fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Ron carried her upstairs and placed her on Ginny's old bed, he stopped and turned round at the door before whispering "My Hermione, one day, my Hermione"

A/N Wow that chapter was quite hard to right, now the angst is fading its time to start on some romance. Please keep reviewing I really love reading them!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	12. Chapter 11

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 11

It was mid morning on the day after the trial, Ron was sitting in the kitchen drinking his tea, whilst reading the Daily Prophet. The article on Hermione was short and irritable. He had just finished a letter to his boss explaining that he was going to take a few weeks of, whilst casually pointing out that he had not had one sick day or holiday in over a year. He put the paper down and took a long sip of tea when the door bell rang,

Molly went to answer it and returned to the room with a look of discomfort on her face, following her was Padma. Ron gulped. He had not spent any time with her for months.

"Hi Padma" he said hesitantly

"Don't you 'hi' me Ronald Weasley, where have you been? I haven't seen you for more than an hour for over 3 months!" Ron was surprised that she cared that much, he would have expected a girlfriend to leave after a much shorter time,

Padma must be desperate

"I've been busy" he said evasively as his mother exited the kitchen taking some breakfast up to Hermione

"Busy doing what?" she replied acidly. Ron thought he better be honest

"Busy avoiding you, and helping get Hermione out of prison" she looked thoroughly taken aback

"What are you saying Ron?" she said, although Ron knew she knew exactly what he was saying, after all she was in Ravenclaw

"I'm sorry Padma, but I don't want to be with you anymore, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner, it was very cowardly of me" she stood there quite still, with tears streaming down her cheeks

"But...but I love you Ron"

"Thank you Padma, but I'm sorry I don't feel the same" he replied defiantly

"It's her isn't it..? Hermione Granger, you swore when we started going out that you were over her! I trusted you! I hate you Ron Weasley!" and with that she ran from the house.

Ron sat at the table feeling very guilty at having strung her along; he finished his tea and went to see Hermione.

* * *

"Morning Hermione" he said kindly with a quick kiss on the cheek, which then caused him to blush,

"Morning Ron, how are you?" she replied

"I'm great thanks, you" he returned smiling at how normal she seemed,

"Are you sure? Your mom said you were splitting up from your girlfriend" Ron grimaced his mother knew everything!

"Yeh I did, it's no big deal though, we've been rocky for ages"

"I'm sorry," she said and she sounded as though she really meant it

"Anyway" said Ron deciding to change the subject "Why don't you come downstairs and we can look at photo albums, to try and help you feel like your old self?"

Hermione smiled slightly, causing Ron to beam at her.

He left the room leaving Hermione to get changed and freshen up. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen,

"Did you break up with Padma then?" asked Ginny loudly, making Ron jump he forgot that she was coming round today, she was sat at the kitchen table reading Witch Weekly with an odd smirk on her face.

"Yeh" he replied, "Where's mom?"

"She's gone to see Tonks, she needs help choosing a crib, so anyway how did she take it?" Ginny said

"She...she said she loved me" he replied quietly

"Oh Ron...It's better that it ends now, before you got in too deep, she's been talking to mom about having kids for months now, besides you never really loved her did you?"

"No, i mean it was fun to be with her, but i never loved her"

"Course you don't...you love Hermione" replied Ginny matter of factly

"Ginny! Don't say that, she's upstairs!" he cried

"But its true, isn't it?" she pressed

"Yes it's true, but that's not my top priority at the mome..."

"Top priority my foot! You've been waiting for years..."

"My top priority is to get the old Hermione back" he paused thoughtfully "...to see her smile again"

"Well she may well smile tonight, Mom's throwing a welcome back dinner" said Ginny with a slight smile.

A/N Wow I'm currently surfing on a positive avalanche of ideas! Writing is really fun at the moment (probably because it fills in the time while I'm anxiously awaiting my A-Level results (6 days to go!))

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please keep reviewing I love to hear feedback!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	13. Chapter 12

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 12

Hermione walked down the stairs slowly, her hand gripped the handrail, The Burrow was becoming more familiar with each step, and it felt like she was waking up from a long dream.

She felt as if she were recovering from the flu, she was cold. The type of cold that ran deep into your bones, like a bitter winter's day. She entered the kitchen where she found Ron and Ginny surrounded by a mountain of photo albums and picture frames. Ginny looked up and beamed at her,

"Hermione, sit down, I'll get you some breakfast, do you want tea or coffee?" she said as she stood up

"Tea please" Hermione replied taking a seat next to Ron and picking up a picture frame from the table, it contained a photo from their final year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor had won the house cup. Hermione was stood in between Harry and Ron, they were all grinning like Cheshire cat's.

"I remember that day" said Hermione slowly "I was so happy, yet so sad", Ron looked at the picture and smiled

"I was great to think that we had still won the cup after all that had happened, but it was sad to think that we would be leaving...and that Hagrid was gone" he said quietly

Ginny placed the mug of tea in front of Hermione and she took a sip, feeling the warmth spread through her body.

They spent the morning devouring the photo albums, Hermione felt like her mind was returning, she had yet to smile a true smile, but even with Hermione those were rare. The smile that Ron craved had yet to make an appearance but he saw the old Hermione returning.

In the afternoon Ron and Ginny took Hermione to Diagon Alley to get a new wand, her old one had been snapped when she went to Azkaban. They also went to see Tonks and the new baby.

She was called Charlotte and was, as Hermione said absolutely gorgeous. Tonks had spent the morning trying to choose a new crib as Charlotte was too big for her first one already.

They returned to the Burrow at 5pm to prepare for the party. Molly had spent the entire afternoon preparing enough food to feed a medium size army and had hung a big banner in the living room which read 'Welcome home Hermione' in big bold letters.

Hermione had spent the earlier part of the evening having a long hot bath and choosing which robs to wear. Although she still felt slightly shaky and ill, her time with Ron, and Ginny of course had improved her greatly, she was beginning to feel how she felt not just before Azkaban but before she killed her parents.

She sat in front of the mirror in Ginny's old room, she had chosen pale blue robes which Ginny had brought, along with her other clothes from her old cottage. She was looking at herself in the mirror, her hair was as bushy as every, yet it seemed to be calming down slightly. She tied it into a knot at the back of her head and brushed the stray strands behind her ears. She picked up her wand and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen she found Molly stirring a large bowl of soup, she looked up as Hermione entered,

"Hello dear, you look lovely, did you have a nice bath?" she asked kindly

"Yes thank you, and thank you so much for everything Mrs. Weasley" she replied

"Molly dear, and its not a problem at all, I see you as my second daughter you know. We're eating out in the garden, there's not enough room in here and it's a lovely summers evening" Hermione smiled and went outside.

Many people had gathered in the Weasley's garden, people that Hermione had not seen for a long time.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you!" said Remus coming over to her and pulling her into a hug;

"It's good to see you too Remus, and congratulations, Charlotte is beautiful" Remus beamed at her,

"Yes she is, we've left her with Hannah Abbott tonight, she's got number two on the way and wanted some practice, Neville's here though" Hermione smiled slightly, Neville and Hannah had been one of the most surprising couples to come out of Hogwarts but everyone agreed that they complemented each other perfectly. They already had a son called Frank, after Neville's father.

"Miss Granger, it's wonderful to see you again, how are you?" said Professor McGonagall joining Remus and Hermione

"I'm getting there thank you Professor" she replied

"Now Hermione have you thought about a job?" asked Remus

"No, not really, I suppose I'll just go back to filing" she replied with a slightly pained expression on her face

"Nonsense Hermione, you always have been the brightest witch of your age!" said Remus

"If you would consider it Miss Granger we have a post for transfiguration teacher that needs filling, poor Professor Bryant's heart really wasn't in it, he left at the end of last year. I would be thrilled to have you working at Hogwarts, will you think about it" Hermione smiled again at the compliments, she had always wanted to work at Hogwarts, it would also mean that she would have a new home, she looked up at her old Professor and smiled again,

"I really don't need to think about it Professor, I'd love to" Professor McGonagall beamed at her, a truly rare sight.

"That's wonderful Hermione, I will send you the appropriate information in the morning" and with that Professor McGonagall moved away to talk to Molly and Hermione saw Ron approaching.

"Ron, I've got a job, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts!" she exclaimed brightly

"Really? Merlin that's great! I've got a job there too; I'm going to be the new flying teacher!"

"That's brilliant!" she said with a smile that light up her entire face and defeated her Azkaban eye's, it was the smile that Ron had been waiting for, he pulled her into a hug and silently thanked his former Head of House for bringing the smile back to him.

A/N The story is getting much happier now! Only 5 days to go now! Thank you to my brilliant reviewers! Please keep reviewing!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	14. Chapter 13

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 13

The first day of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had approached. Ron and Hermione were apparating together to Hogsmeade before walking up to the castle and getting settled in, the children weren't due to arrive until later in the evening.

As Hermione walked up the cobbled drive, Ron by her side, she couldn't help but feel incredibly excited, and slightly nervous. She had always wanted to be a teacher and couldn't wait to get started. When they arrived in the front entrance hall they were greeted by Neville, who had become Herbology Professor after the death of Professor Sprout during the war.

"Ron, Hermione I'm so glad you're here!" he exclaimed shutting the doors behind them

"It's great to see you Neville, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful, just wonderful thank you, and yourselves?"

"We're great" said Ron answering for both of them

"Well if you'll come this way I'll show you your rooms so you can settle in"

He led them along the corridors and Hermione was pleased to see that not much had changed.

"This is you room Hermione" he said indicating at a portrait on their left, "Password's password, you can change it when you want, and your room Ron is just there" he continued pointing at the portrait opposite. Ron was pleased that their rooms were so close together, he had grown even more protective of Hermione during the past few months.

They settled themselves into their respective rooms and spent the afternoon getting reacquainted with the castle before heading to the Welcome feast.

After the students had been sorted Professor McGonagall got to her feet,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, please eat I will give the notices later", Ron's stomach rumbled loudly and he was glad that he could tuck in. After they had filled themselves fit to burst (well Ron at least) Professor McGonagall stood again.

"I have a few notices to announce, first years (and other years too) please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden and anyone caught entering it without permission will be punished, so no excuses. Also no magic is allowed in the corridors least we have any accidents and also many items are banned, the list will be displayed in your house common rooms, now to staff changes; Mister Weasley will be your new flying instructor" she paused as she allowed the students to settle, after all Ron's performance as a professional Keeper had earned him a number of fans, especially girls, " and also Professor Granger will be taking Transfiguration as well as becoming the Head of Gryffindor house" Hermione started and looked at Professor McGonagall, who gave her the merest hint of a smile before dismissing the students. Hermione waited until the students had starting talking again before rounding on her former Professor,

"Professor Mc…" she began

"Really Hermione, we are colleagues now please call me Minerva"

"Ok, Minerva, since when did I say I would become Head of Gryffindor!"

"Do you not want the job?" she asked with a slight smirk

"Yes, no…that's not the point; you put me on the spot!"

"Albus did the exact same thing to me when I joined the school, so I thought I should carry on the tradition, you will be a great Head of House Hermione don't you worry" and with that, she left the hall, leaving Hermione slightly mollified

Ron turned to Hermione,

"Don't worry Mione, you'll be a great Head of Gryffindor" he said soothingly as they walked to their rooms, Hermione smiled at her nickname, trust Ron to make her smile after she had just been thrust into a highly respected job

"Well, why didn't you get the job, or Neville, why me?"

"Me" said Ron with a laugh, "clearly you've forgotten how disorganised I am, and Neville had the job last year but hated it, he couldn't cope with that and the greenhouses, he said he admires Sprout for doing both jobs but it wasn't for him"

They had reached their rooms,

"Well night then" said Ron giving her a peck on the cheek

"Ron" said Hermione grabbing his arm "Thanks, for everything, you've been amazing"

"No problems Mione" he said smiling at her "You'd do anything for the person you love" he gave Hermione another peck and went into his room, leaving her logical mind shocked.

A/N The romance is starting to unfold! Thanks again to my brilliant reviewers! Please keep reviewing! 5 days to go!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	15. Chapter 14

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 14

The first two weeks of term passed very quickly for Hermione, she couldn't believe how happy and at home she felt. There was just one thing missing; Ron. After his partial declaration on the first night things had been quite awkward between them, friendly still but not quite right. Hermione knew she loved Ron, she had done since the end of third year, it had gradually developed, the thought that Ron might not like her as much as she liked him had always held her back. Then after her parents died she had decided that she didn't deserve happiness. Now her feelings were confused.

The morning of her birthday dawned bright and windy; she woke up on her four-poster bed and stretched, yawning widely. She was extremely glad it was a Saturday; she was planning to spend the morning in Hogsmeade before apparating to the Burrow for a birthday dinner. Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door; she got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and answered the door. It was Ron.

"Happy birthday Mione" he said beaming widely

"Thanks Ron" she said smiling at him

"I've got your present…" he started "Ron you didn't need…" she interrupted

"Of course I did, you one of my best friend, I'm not going to let your birthday pass without spoiling you rotten, now come with me and you can see what it is" she went to get dressed while Ron milled around in the sitting room.

"Ready" she said entering the room, Ron looked at her and smiled,

"You look great" he said, Hermione thanked him

"Now come on, I've set up the room of Requirement for breakfast" they walked up to the seventh floor, passing many students along the way,

"Good morning Professor Granger, Mister Weasley" said a Gryffindor fourth year named Fliss

"Good morning Fliss" said Ron as Hermione smiled "Ready for the Quidditch match" he asked politely,

"Course we are, Connie and I have already been out to check conditions, it looked perfect, we're gonna beat Slytherin hands down!" she exclaimed brightly, they carried on walking

"Are you coming to the match?" Ron asked

"I'd totally forgotten it was on, great Head of house I am! Sure I better go, show some support"

They reached the room of Requirement and Ron opened the door, Hermione walked in and gasped, there was a small table in the middle of the room with breakfast for two already set up, and one rather large parcel on the floor.

"Happy birthday Professor Granger" called a small squeaky voice near Hermione's knees, she looked down and saw it was Dobby; she rounded on Ron, her eyebrows raised. He held his hands up in defense

"I went down the kitchen to bring up some food and he insisted on helping, I'm paying him" Hermione smiled and thanked Dobby before taking her seat,

"Open this," said Ron carefully handing her the large parcel "Careful with it…it's err fragile" She took the parcel and carefully peeled away the wrapping paper. Inside was a small, absolutely adorable black kitten.

"Oh Ron" she squealed, "it's gorgeous" she picked up the label and read:

Dear Hermione,

Happy birthday! Hope you like this kitten, he is half kneazle just like Crookshanks and has brown eyes just like you. Have a great day

Love

Ron

She looked up at Ron and smiled, she decided to call the kitten Oswald, after her grandfather. They had a really enjoyable breakfast and walked together to the Quidditch pitch ready to watch the match.

A/N I know another short chapter sorry! Hope you like it, this chapter is dedicated to Connie and Fliss, two of my best reviewers (Nikki your in the next one!). Please keep reviewing!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	16. Chapter 15

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 15

Hermione was watching the Quidditch match from the teachers stand; she was sitting in between Neville and Minerva (who was finding it extremely difficult to be unbiased). Ron was umpiring the match and Gryffindor were currently winning 100-90, however the match was turning out to be very dirty. One of the Gryffindor beaters was already in the hospital wing and the match was turning out to be longer than anticipated, to make matters worse the weather was becoming stormy.

One of the Gryffindor chasers, Nikki, had just scored another goal, Hermione screamed and cheered along with Neville and Minerva,

"Oh, I hope they hurry up and win its going to rain" said Hermione

"Quidditch is a very important part of school life Hermione!" said Minerva scandalized.

Hermione had never really understood the importance of Quidditch, although three of her best friends were great players she had never really taken to the sport, mainly due to her fear of heights. She watched as Ron weaved in and out of the players, occasionally blowing his whistle when goals were scored or reprimands were due. Hermione found her mind wondering off the realms of Quidditch and focusing more on the Umpire than the match. He really was an excellent flyer, her mind continued to wonder until it was awoken by several terrified screams, she looked at the pitch and what she saw made her heart spot. Ron was lying on the floor unconscious. She along with Neville and Minerva ran down the stairs and out onto the pitch. He was stirring,

"Mione" he said slowly attempting to sit up

"I'm here Ron don't move, you've had an accident" she replied

"Ok" he said relaxing, and drifting back to sleep

"No, no Ron don't fall asleep" she cried slapping his face

"Aww, Mione that hurt" he said dazed as he was lifted on to a stretcher

"Well it will hurt a lot more if you move" she replied.

They levitate Ron up to the hospital wing and Hermione waited outside while Neville and Minerva went to deal with the students. Hermione was pacing up and down in such a fret that she didn't notice the doors to the hospital wing open and Ron walk out looking filthy but perfectly healthy,

"Err Hermione, your going to wear a hole in the floor" he said raising his eyebrows. Hermione whipped round and threw herself on him, he staggered slightly and winced, but hugged her back all the same,

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked stepping back,

"No, I'm fine" he whispered "But, I need to talk to you" he said indicating at a stone set carved into the wall. They sat down.

"Umm…Hermione, I need to tell you something, it's really important" he began and Hermione leant in looking concerned

"When I was falling…I realised something…something important"

"What?" said Hermione intrigued

"Umm…that if I don't tell you that I love you I'll regret it forever…so that's what I'm telling you…I love you" he finished, he turned his face away from her as if excepting her to slap him. But she didn't, she did quite the opposite, she turned his face towards hers and kissed him hard on the lips.

After a few moments they broke apart.

"Oh Ron, I forgot to say…I love you too" and with that he kissed her again, and again.

A/N I know it's a small chapter but it's quite meaty. Hope you like it! This chapter is dedicated to Nikki who is a brilliant reviewer! Please keep reviewing! 3 days till A-Level results, I'm absolutely terrified!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	17. Chapter 16

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 16

Hermione couldn't quite believe how happy she felt. She was walking down the school drive hand in hand with Ron Weasley, her boyfriend. They were on the way to Hogsmeade for a drink in the Three Broomsticks before apparating to the Burrow. The walked in to crowded pub and were about to find a table when they heard their names,

"Ron, Hermione, come sit with us!" It was Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah, who looked radiant. Ron and Hermione made a beeline for them.

"Hannah it's good to see you, you look great" said Hermione indicating at her protruding bump,

"Thanks Hermione, Neville was just telling me about you two" Neville flushed,

"Hannah, I don't know if their telling…"

"Don't worry Neville it's fine, some students caught us kissing by the hospital wing, it will be round the whole school by now," said Ron proudly

"Where's Frank?" Hermione asked,

"We dropped him off at my Gran's before your party…Oh Merlin it wasn't a surprise was it!" said Neville putting his hand to his mouth in embarrassment,

"No, I knew, we were just going to have a drink before we go, what can I get you? We can go together."

They arrived at the Burrow just as the sun was setting and walked into the house.

"Hermione, Ron! You're here, oh hello Neville, Hannah" said Molly as she ushered them into the house. Hermione and Ron walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"So it is true!" Ginny squealed upon seeing this

"Happy Birthday Hermione," said Harry leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek "Well done Ron, finally plucked up the courage, what did it take? An interesting dream maybe?" he said cheekily, Ron however just smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead

"No, just a near death experience" Ron said, Hermione grinned.

The evening wore on and most of the guest had left, when just Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny remained, Molly served some Coffee.

"Thanks for the great party Molly" said Hermione smiling at her,

"Not at all dear, I trust you had a good day" she said inclining her head at Ron's snoozing form

"Much better than expected" she replied giving him a nudge. Ron grunted and awoke, taking the Coffee from his mother. Harry coughed awkwardly,

"Umm, everyone Ginny and I have something to say" they all looked at him, he paled,

"Ginny" he said offering her the floor

"Coward," she joked "I'm pregnant." Everyone cheered and hugged the couple; Molly was failing to hold back tears of happiness. Ron shook Harry's hand and said "Much as it pains me to think of how that baby got in there Congratulations mate" Hermione laughed,

"Honestly Ron, they are married, congratulations you two, its brilliant news!"

Harry and Ginny beamed

"Oh what a day," said Molly smiling " Ginny's pregnant and you two have finally opened you eyes" she said indicating at Ron and Hermione, they smiled.

After saying their goodbyes the two couples left together, as they were walking to the end of the garden path Ginny and Hermione were discussing baby names and Harry pulled Ron aside,

"Ron, I feel I have to do this, Hermione is like a sister to me, and if you ever hurt her I will kill you" he said seriously, Ron grimaced remembering giving a similar speech to Harry when on his wedding day

"Don't worry Harry mate," he said clapping him on the back "I've waited over 10 years for her, I'm not going to mess it up, I love her"

"I know you do" said Harry quietly.

The four friends bade goodbye to each other and Ron and Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade.

"It was a great night" said Ron as they walked through Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts

"Yeh it was, do you want to go for a nightcap" Hermione replied

"I can think of far more interesting things to do for the last few hours of you birthday" he replied cheekily,

"So can I" she said smiling

"Happy Birthday Hermione" said Ron pulling her in for kiss, and they walked towards Hogwarts to do some 'far interesting things'.

A/N I almost put Hagrid in this chapter instead of Hannah and Neville before I remembered that I killed him! Oops! Hope you like it, I will try to update tomorrow if I can! 2 days to go! Please keep reviewing!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	18. Chapter 17

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 17

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning to a loud purring in her ear and a disgruntled Ron pushing Oswald off the bed,

"Ron, don't push him" scolded Hermione

"I wasn't pushing him, I was just moving him" replied a sleepy and dishevelled Ron. Hermione rolled over and gave him a light kiss on the nose,

"Merry Christmas Ron" she whispered into his ear, his eyes flew open and his was out of bed and next to the tree with the speed of a bludger. Hermione had insisted that they have their Christmas presents under the tree rather than at the foot of the bed, to follow her family tradition, Ron had reluctantly agreed.

Hermione joined him in the living room a few minutes later with her dressing gown on and two cups of coffee in her hand; she placed Ron's on the table and leant against the door frame watching him with an amused smile on her face.

They had now been dating for four months and Hermione could quite easily declare them to be the happiest four months of her life. They now owned a small cottage in Hogsmeade and had decided to spend their first Christmas together away from Hogwarts, they were of course having dinner at the Burrow. The snow was falling fast outside and had been for the past few days helping to make this Christmas even more festive.

Hermione was brought out of her muse by Ron's jubilant cry, for he had just opened her gift of tickets for two to every Quidditch match this year.

"Hermione…I can't believe it, how did you?" he asked looking up at her with childlike confusion,

"Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies, not very romantic I know but I thought you could take Harry with you as well" she said sitting down with him

"Hermione" he kissed he "you are" he kissed her again "the most" another kiss "wonderful girlfriend in the whole world and" another kiss "I will love you forever" he kissed her fully on the lips.

"Now open my present" he said pushing a small box into her hands, she carefully unwrapped in, it was a small blue velvet box, and she opened it and gasped. Inside was a golden ring encrusted with a small diamond; it was a simple design but was nevertheless breathtaking,

"Oh Ron…" she began but Ron interrupted her

"Don't say anything" he said, and then he took a deep breath and looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Her eye's widened and a small tear that had formed upon seeing the ring cascaded freely down her left cheek, Ron brushed it away, waiting with baited breath,

"Yes, Ron, I'd love to marry you" he grinned widely and his lips crashed upon hers, lets just say that the rest of the presents were not opened until mid morning.

They arrived at the Burrow several hours later to a very festive scene, Molly was stirring the gravy with her wand, Arthur was looking at his new batteries, Fred and George were teasing Percy, Harry was sitting with Ginny who looked tired but perfectly happy and Penny was talking to Bill and Fleur about her new job. The Weasleys were alerted to the new arrivals by Molly screaming in delight as she noticed the ring on Hermione's finger,

"Did he ask you?" she asked breathlessly

"Yes, we're getting married!" said Hermione delighted,

The family cheered and clapped and the engaged couple were enveloped in hugs,

"Well" said Molly wiping a tear away with the back of her hand "I think it's going to be a wonderful Christmas"

Molly was right and when Ron and Hermione arrived home after supper it was with very special Christmas memories. They got changed and climbed into bed,

"Well, when do you want to get married?" asked Hermione in a business like manner,

"What about in the summer?" Ron suggested allowing her to cuddle up to him,

"Sounds great" she replied "How about at the Burrow, it's so beautiful in the summer" she added

"Not as beautiful as you, but nothing is" he said kissing her on the nose "But at usual you are right, A summer wedding at the Burrow sounds perfect".

A/N Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the reviews! The wait for my results is finally over and I will be going to University in London in September I will update soon. Please keep reviewing!

Love you loads

Laura

xxx


	19. Chapter 18

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 17

It was mid May and Hermione was at Godric's hollow stirring a big pot of Tea. Harry had gone with Ron, somewhat reluctantly, to the final of the Quidditch cup. Ron was convinced that the Chudley Cannons would win and Hermione was inclined to believe him, they had been playing so well lately.

Hermione had managed to convince Harry that she would contact him if Ginny felt the slightest twinge of labour pains. So far she had felt fine. The two women had spent a lovely afternoon planning Hermione's wedding, as Ginny was of course Maid of Honour. Hermione set the tea down on the table amongst table plans and wedding invitation designs. She sat down and was about to stir the tea when she heard Ginny loud voice,

"Hermione, I think it's started!" Ginny waddled into the kitchen, if Hermione was expecting Ginny to be looking scared at the prospect of childbirth she was definitely mistaken, she had never seen her look so excited,

"You mean, like now?" Hermione asked staring down at her friend

"Yes, my water broke, I'll send Hedwig to Harry and you get my bag and we'll meet them at the hospital" she ordered calmly Hermione did as she was told and they were soon walking (or being pushed in a hover chair) down the corridors of St Mungo's. Ginny had yet to have a contraction so was still very excited.

They turned into a modestly decorated hospital room and Hermione was helping Ginny into bed when Harry ran in looking positively terrified,

"Ginny! Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Something's wrong isn't it…"

"Harry, shut up I'm fine" retorted Ginny placing a hand on his shoulder "I haven't even had a contraction yet, the healer said it would probably be a long labour"

Ron and Hermione left the expectant couple while they went to send an owl to Molly and Arthur, and Remus of course.

As they were walking back to Ginny's room they heard a familiar voice screaming in agony,

"HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU PUT THIS THING IN ME! GET IT OUT NOW! AGHHHHHHHH...DON'T TELL ME TO PUSH YOU STUPID SCARHEAD!"

Ron turned to Hermione and smiled slightly.

Some time later they were sitting next to a much calmer couple and a beautiful little girl. Ron was currently holding the new arrival and although he had never been one to cry at happy scenes was struggling to hold back the tears as he looked at his niece.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, who looked exhausted but perfectly awake,

"Have you thought of her name yet?" she asked quietly

Ginny turned to Harry and nodded as if agreeing with a longstanding arrangement,

"Yeh we have" Harry replied "Lorna…Lorna Jane Potter"

"It's perfect" said Ron handing to Hermione, who accepted her before again looking up at Ginny,

"Jane?" she questioned

"Well we wanted to have some part of your name in there but we knew that we couldn't have Hermione, there's only one Hermione" she said smiling,

"Yeh," agreed Ron "Only one Hermione"

A/N I know this chapter is both late and short but it was really hard to write! The next chapter is the final one so please review this one to help me feel inspired enough to write a long one!

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Lorna! She is always there for me and we have been through some tough times together! I will never find a better friend! Love you loads!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


	20. Chapter 19

Waiting and Hoping

Chapter 19

Hermione was fidgeting. She wouldn't usually call herself a fidget, but today she was so nervous that she simply couldn't sit still. Today she was marrying the boy that she had first seen on the Hogwarts Express with a dirty mark on his nose, Ron Weasley. She looked up at the mirror in front of her and smiled at the reflection looking back at her. The day had finally come, after months of planning it was here. Ginny walked in calmly and looked down at her friend,

"Hermione, you look beautiful" Hermione had tamed her hair so that it fell in loose curls around her face and cascaded down her shoulders.

"Thanks Gin, you look great, I can't believe how quickly your figure came back" she added referring to Ginny's slender form. Lorna was now 3 months old started to crawl, she had the traditional Weasley hair with Harry's emerald eye's. Ginny was about the thank Hermione for her compliment when Remus walked in. Hermione had asked him several months ago to give her away. He looked down at her nervous form and smiled slightly,

"Hermione relax, you look stunning Ron will be speechless"

"I don't know why I'm so nervous I feel like I'm about to sit an exam!" she said wringing her hands together,

"You are" said a voice from the doorway, Molly Weasley walked in and handed Hermione a cup of tea "Marriage is the biggest test of them all"

"Really?" asked Hermione in a slightly panicked voice

"Honestly Hermione have you ever failed anything?" asked Remus smiling.

Hermione grinned.

"…you may now kiss the bride" finished the aged wizard croakily,

Ron kissed Hermione firmly on the lips and Hermione smiled into his mouth. The small number of friends and family clapped and cheered as Hermione and Ron walked down the aisle, followed closely by Harry and Ginny.

The party began soon after and Hermione and Ron were dancing when Fred and Angelina waltzed past,

"Cheers guys, I won 100 galleons betting on you two!" he said cheekily

"Did you know they were betting on us?" asked Hermione when they sat down

"No, can't blame them though I has taken us a while" replied Ron holding her hand.

As they sat down for dinner Remus stood up ready to make his speech,

"Many of us thought that this day would never come" he started to a ripple of laughter " I seemed obvious to a majority of us that Ron and Hermione would get together since they were 13 years old and 15 years later we are finally here gathered at their wedding day. Hermione who is the cleverest witch of her age was blind, as many of us are, to love and Ron was blind to most things, well except Hermione. I ask you now to raise you glasses to Ron and Hermione Weasley!" the guest raised there glasses and set them back down on the table as Harry stood up.

"Hi, I've known Ron and Hermione since in joined the magical world. There were times when I thought they would end up killing each other, there arguments were famous throughout the halls of Hogwarts. There is said to be a fine line between love and hate, and I believe that these two have crossed it more times than most, but we all knew which side of it they truly belonged. From Cat's to Broomsticks, Revision timetables to Yule Balls the arguments bubbled, however if you delved below the surface of the bubbling anger you found passion, found desire, you truly found love. To Ron and Hermione, and to the future, their future!"

A/N That's all folks! I really hope you like this story, please review with any comments you may have. I have really enjoyed writing both the angst and romance in this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks you to all my reviewers!

Love you all

Laura

xxx


End file.
